Prior art devices, known as respirator circuits, include a water cascade for humidification of the air, oxygen enriched air, or pure oxygen as needed by the patient, supply source of such gases typically known as a respirator. From the cascade, prior art devices include a first conduit tube portion which connects to a first branch of a Y shaped fitting, a second branch thereof which connects a second conduit tube portion to a spirometer and a main Y fitting leg connects to a conventional endotracheal tube. It is well established in the medical arts field that prior art devices of this type must be removed from the patient periodically and drained of condensate if the patient is to avoid asphyxiation by drowning, or insufficient oxygen as a consequence of blockage in the circuit. Those familiar with the actual operation of these devices are aware that drownings of patients have occurred from an over accumulation of condensate in the circuit, although it is probable that such deaths are sometimes attributed to more sophisticated causes inasmuch as simple failure to remove and drain these devices would constitute a virtual admission of actionable negligence.
A search of the prior art by applicant's representatives have disclosed no known art wherein means is incorporated within the respirator circuit to continuously remove condensate to eliminate or substantially reduce the necessity to periodically remove the respirator circuit from the patient to drain that condensate, and which removes condensate along the entire length thereof.
The closest art disclosed by the search are foreign references, namely Bird, United Kingdom Letters Pat. No. 1,456,570, and Drager, French Letters Pat. No. 520,342. The closest art in the United States known to applicant is a device offered for sale by the Respiration Technology Corporation of Chicago, Ill., and termed the SCCR ventilator breathing circuit which includes exhalation and condensate draining valves, upon which device it is alleged that a patent is pending. Even in the latter device, there would not appear to be any means provided for continuous removal of condensate along the entire length of the respirator circuit tubing as is the case with the present invention.